


Like Father, Like Son

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: BoruMitsu, Boruto and Mitsuki find each other, Boruto is jealous of his dad, Boruto sends Team Seven back in time, Jealousy, Konoha 12 - Freeform, Konohamaru is a worried mom, Konohamaru is the only adult here, Konohamaru loves his team, M/M, Mild Swearing, Mitsuki & Naruto friendship, Mitsuki & Naruto moment, Mitsuki makes them get along, Mitsuki thinks there's friendship, Narumitsu - Freeform, Naruto is mr steal yo girl, Naruto thinks there's love, Neji & Boruto moment, Sarada & Boruto don't get along, Sarada thinks it's funny, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke and Naruto behave like children, Short Story, Time Travel, boruto is jealous, mentions of Hatake Kakashi, mentions of Nohara Rin, mentions of Senju Hashirama - Freeform, mentions of Uchiha Madara - Freeform, mentions of Uchiha Obito, probably not, the Konoha 12 are genin, this could be funny, this is all Boruto's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Boruto accidentally gets Sarada and Mitsuki sent back in time to when Naruto and his pals were genin. While Sasuke, Naruto, and Konohamaru try to figure out where Team Seven went, Boruto has to figure out how he’s going to keep his crush, Mitsuki, from his young father.
Relationships: Mitsuki & Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Konohamaru & Team Seven, Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I don't really know where this came from but I decided to run with it and finally make a short story. I was low key thinking of that time in the anime that Boruto met his young father so I wanted to play off that but in the sense that Boruto wasn't trying to go back in time nor was he trying to pull Sarada and Mitsuki into it, either... but they got sent to the past anyways. Well, I don't think I have a whole lot to say... shocker.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for tuning in for another story! I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading! :)

“Boruto, slow down!”

“Hurry up, Sarada!”

Boruto was grinning as he and Mitsuki ran towards the Hokage’s tower with Sarada trailing close behind. Sarada had never seen Boruto in such a rush to get a petty little genin mission before. She was wondering if he was plotting something. She sighed to herself when she knew she was right. Boruto always had something up his sleeve and Sarada was sure Mitsuki and her would get roped into it.

Mitsuki wouldn’t complain about it because he loved to be around Boruto but Sarada was sure to make a fuss. She normally only made a fuss because she knew Boruto never thought his plans through. His plans were often flawed and left room for error so that’s why she and Mitsuki always had to bail him out.

The three of them raced up the stairs and barged into the Hokage’s office to find one of Sasuke’s portals open. Boruto was grinning as he approached the portal. Just as he was about to touch it, he was grabbed by the back of his jacket and yanked away from it. He looked over his shoulder with a sheepish look on his face when he saw Sarada glaring at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I wanted to see where uncle Sasuke went.”

“You can’t touch it!”

“Yeah, I know!”

Boruto pulled himself from her grasp and rolled his eyes at her, which caused Mitsuki to hum in laughter. Boruto winked at Mitsuki, who avoided his gaze with a blush. It was Sarada’s turn to roll her eyes at them this time. It was obvious that those two liked each other but Mitsuki was waiting on Boruto to make a move. Meanwhile, Boruto was an emotional disaster not knowing how to express his feelings like a normal human.

Boruto straightened his jacket out before he went back over to the portal. Mitsuki was right behind him in case he did something stupid and Sarada was right behind him in case Boruto tried to drag Mitsuki down with him. Boruto squinted his eyes and gasped in surprise when his right eye started acting up, again. He closed his eyes and tried to rub at them to stop the feeling but when he opened his eyes, the jogan was present.

There was a blue spark that came from the eye and went into the portal. The portal started to change in color and sparks shot out of it. Boruto stumbled and fell into the portal. Mitsuki stretched out his arm into the portal, grabbing onto Boruto’s hand to try to pull him out. Sarada had her arms around Mitsuki, trying to help him pull their friend back in.

“Sarada, my arm won’t stop stretching!”

“Pull harder, Mitsuki!”

The two of them tried to pull Boruto back in but the portal was too strong and forced them into it. Mitsuki and Sarada were shot at Boruto, who tried to help Mitsuki retract his arm. Boruto held out his hands for his teammates to grab. Mitsuki reached out and held Boruto’s left hand while Sarada grabbed his right hand. They closed their eyes as they saw a bright, white light engulf them.

They felt themselves falling, causing Sarada to let go of Boruto to brace herself for impact. Boruto wrapped his arms around Mitsuki, trying to shield him from getting any injuries. They landed with a thud but expected to fall on worse. When they opened their eyes, they saw that they landed on grass. Boruto and Mitsuki looked into each other’s eyes with blushes present on both of their faces.

Their moment was interrupted when Sarada trudged over to Boruto and hoisted him up to his feet with one arm. She had a glare on her face as she hissed, “Look what you did, Boruto! I doubt my dad even knows where we are! I don’t even know where we are! This is all your fault!”

As Boruto and Sarada argued with each other, Mitsuki walked a few feet away to see where they were. Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion when he realized they were just outside the Leaf, except there weren’t any blimps soaring through the sky. He stretched his arm to the top of the wall and sling shot himself up to get a better look. Mitsuki’s eyes widened when he saw that the Hokage rock had Tsunade as the most recent face to be carved out.

They went back in time.

Mitsuki held onto the top as he carefully lowered himself back down. Mitsuki walked back over to his friends, humming in laughter as he saw them still arguing with each other. It seemed they didn’t even notice he was standing there so Mitsuki reached his hands behind their heads and smashed their foreheads against each other’s. Both of them fell onto their asses, rubbing their foreheads while glaring at Mitsuki.

“Do I have your attention, now?”

Sarada nodded while Boruto crossed his arms and grumbled words under his breath. Mitsuki smiled at his friends but then turned more serious as he stated, “It seems that the portal has brought us back in time. The current Hokage is Tsunade Senju, which means that the Konoha 12 are the same age as us. Sasuke won’t have the ability to send us back if we met him now so we will have to wait until the future Sasuke can retrieve us.”

Sarada and Boruto quickly got to their feet as Mitsuki continued, “We cannot let anyone know our origins. We can share our first names but nothing else. If they see that Sarada has the Sharingan, we’ll be questioned. If they see that Boruto can use the shadow clone jutsu or the rasengan, we’ll be questioned. We can’t do anything that will draw attention to us.”

“Did you hear that, Boruto?”

“What are you trying to get at, Sarada?”

“You’re the one who’ll probably give us away!”

“You’re going to give us away, you know!”

Mitsuki reached his hands out to grab their heads but they jumped back to avoid him. Mitsuki’s eyes shifted from Sarada to Boruto as he said, “The more you two argue the more attention you’ll bring to us. We need to get along for the time being. We need a place to stay so we need to go into the village. This should be a good test for the two of you to see how long you can both be civil.”

Sarada and Boruto glared at each other before sighing in defeat. They knew Mitsuki was right. This is why they needed Mitsuki. He was the most level headed amongst the three of them. He was always the one to defuse the arguments between Sarada and Boruto. He was able to contain them because he didn’t care about what they were arguing about. He would call both of them out on their bullshit and he would do it with a smile on his face.

“Let’s be on our way, then.”

* * *

When Sasuke exited his portal, he was surprised to see that it had changed in color. As he was peering into the portal, Konohamaru and Naruto walked in. The two of them were talking about the mission but they stopped when they saw Sasuke and his portal. Sasuke turned to the two males and nodded to them to greet them.

“What’s going on, Sasuke?”

“My portal has been altered.”

“What do you mean?”

Sasuke turned to face the portal as he answered, “My portal wasn’t this strange murky blue color when I entered it. It was more black and red but the color has changed. If the color has changed then that means someone altered it. I’m not sure who did it but it seems as though the portal sucked them in. I don’t know where the portal sent them but I don’t have the time to search for them.”

Konohamaru was barely paying attention to what Sasuke was saying. He was looking around the room for his team. He looked at the clock in the room and noticed that his team was about fifteen minutes late. Normally, the latest they would be was five minutes but this was pushing it. He turned to Naruto, who seemed to be lost in thought about Sasuke’s portal.

“Has anyone seen my team?”

“Huh?”

“They should’ve been here by now.”

“Sasuke… you don’t think..?”

Sasuke didn’t say anything at first because he was trying not to show he was visibly annoyed. He took a deep breath before stating, “I have no doubt that our kids are responsible for this. I didn’t want to have the time to go through different time periods but it seems as though it’s inevitable. Somehow our kids altered my portal and got sent into another time.”

“I’m coming! They’re my team!”

Naruto nodded to Konohamaru and used his shadow clone jutsu so he could leave a clone in charge of the Leaf in his absence. Sasuke couldn’t believe that he had to go through a bunch of time periods just to find his daughter and Naruto’s trouble making son. He groaned when he realized that Mitsuki was probably with them. He hoped that they all got off at the same time period together because it would be a real drag to have them all lost in different times.

“I’m going to kill Boruto when I find him.”

* * *

The trio walked into the village with Mitsuki following close behind Sarada and Boruto. The duo in front was talking to each other on where they should spend the night while Mitsuki was more focused on sensing chakras. He was trying to locate the Konoha 12 in order to help Boruto and Sarada keep a distance from their young parents. He knew that would be a messy situation if they ran into each other.

Mitsuki was able to sense eleven chakras gathered together on the other side of the village so he figured they would be safe for now. Yet, Mitsuki was curious as to why he only sensed eleven chakras instead of twelve. He pushed that thought into the back of his mind as his friends led him to an apartment complex that was close to where Mitsuki’s home was in the future.

The trio managed to get a room for a few days. Boruto told Sarada they only needed it for a day but Sarada told him not to be an idiot. Sasuke would need more than a day to find them so she was trying to give him as much time as he needed. Boruto rolled his eyes when Mitsuki agreed with Sarada. The trio walked up to their room and opened the door, revealing two beds.

“I’m not sharing a bed.”

“Mitsuki, you can sleep with me!”

Mitsuki had a blush on his face as he smiled and nodded back to Boruto. Boruto was cheering for himself in his mind. This was perfect. Even though he had sent his team back in time, he would have the chance to get closer to Mitsuki. He was going to try to use this time in the past to his advantage. Just as Boruto was going to say something, his stomach growled loudly.

“It seems you’re hungry, Boruto.”

“Travelling through time does that to you, you know?”

Boruto felt the feeling of butterflies in his stomach as Mitsuki hummed in laughter at his response. Sarada rolled her eyes at the two of them before smiling, “We should try to go somewhere for lunch. We’ve got to stay low key, though.”

“Right!”

The three friends were jumping from roof to roof, staring in awe at how their village used to look. Something that actually made Boruto sad was the fact that the train wasn’t around. The train Boruto would take all over the village didn’t exist and he wasn’t expecting to miss a train that much. He even noticed his favorite burger place didn’t exist. If Shikadai was here he would’ve said this time period was a drag.

As Boruto and Sarada led the way, Mitsuki was left trailing behind. Mitsuki was staring at this village in wonder. So, this was the place his parent grew up. It seemed that they were still making some repairs to the village from when his parent attacked. He let out a sigh as he wondered where his parent was now and what devious schemes he was plotting.

Mitsuki gasped in surprise as the edge of the roof he was about to leap from broke beneath his foot. Mitsuki was falling but just as he was going to reach his arm out to grab onto something, someone caught him in their arms. The sun was blindingly bright so all Mitsuki could see was blonde hair, sapphire eyes, and a gorgeous, white smile. Mitsuki was about to thank Boruto when the male spoke.

“That could’ve been some fall, you know?”

“You’re…”

“Naruto Uzumaki’s got you, believe it!”

Mitsuki was at a loss for words as a young Naruto brought him down to the street safely. Sarada and Boruto jumped down and that’s when they knew trouble was brewing. Mitsuki had a light pink blush on his face as he stared at Naruto with wide yellow eyes. Naruto had a grin on his face as he stared down at Mitsuki. Boruto couldn’t believe his own father was trying to steal Mitsuki from him.

“You can put him down now, you know!”

“Oh! Right! Sorry about that!”

Boruto had his arms crossed and he was tapping his foot angrily on the ground as he watched Naruto place Mitsuki back on his feet. Mitsuki brought his long sleeve hand to his lips as he stated, “My name is Mitsuki and these are my friends, Boruto and Sarada. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Naruto.”

“Oi! Naruto! There you are!”

Everyone looked behind Naruto to see the rest of the Konoha 12 racing towards them. Sarada facepalmed, their whole plan to lay low and avoid the Konoha 12 had ultimately failed. Boruto’s eyes widened as he recognized his mother and his uncle. Sarada had the same look on her face as she found her mother among those people. It was strange to see their family members the same age as them.

Naruto had a grin on his face as he introduced his friends to each other, “Hey, Mitsuki, I want you to meet my friends! This is Sakura, she’s on my team! Team Eight has Hinata, Shino, and Kiba with his dog Akamaru! Team Ten has Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji! And then there’s Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten! We all need to hang out, you know?”

It seemed as though Naruto forgot all about Boruto and Sarada as he grabbed Mitsuki’s hand and brought him over to his friends to meet them. Boruto mumbled under his breath, “Even when he’s my age he’s still ignoring me… what’s worse is he’s stealing my crush now.”

“Hey, Boruto…”

“What is it, Sarada?”

“I don’t see my dad with them.”

“Yeah, where is he?”

The two of them looked around as if they were waiting for Sasuke to join them but he was nowhere in sight. Sarada bit her lip as she realized why he wasn’t with them. She whispered to Boruto, “My mom told me that Sasuke left the Leaf to train with Orochimaru… he might not be in the village because he left. Mom said Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, and Lee formed the Sasuke Retrieval Squad to bring him back but… they failed.”

Boruto and Sarada watched as Mitsuki seemed to fit in quite nicely with Naruto and his friends. Boruto couldn’t help but be envious of Mitsuki. Mitsuki was the one who told them to keep a low profile but there he was blending in perfectly with Boruto’s father and his friends. Boruto didn’t understand why Naruto took such a liking to Mitsuki but he took it personally. He wished his father wanted to be around him but he knew he should keep his distance.

Part of Boruto knew that Mitsuki needed this. Mitsuki always felt like he was the odd man out so it was nice that he was given the chance to be the center of this group. Boruto couldn’t help but feel jealous that Naruto got Mitsuki to feel comfortable with his friends in minutes when Boruto had spent months trying to do that for Mitsuki with his own friends. Boruto didn’t like how he was getting the feeling that Naruto was better for Mitsuki than he was.

That was weird.

His own dad was trying to steal his crush and there was so much wrong with that. What was even worse was that Mitsuki knew who Naruto was and he was still going along with whatever he was saying. Boruto overheard how Mitsuki was invited to train with all of them. Boruto’s heart swelled with love as he heard Mitsuki say that he would only go if his friends were invited, as well. Mitsuki was still thinking of him… and Sarada.

“But Boruto was hungry and-“

“We can get ramen together after!”

Naruto was grinning as he grabbed Mitsuki’s hand and led him off towards the training grounds. Boruto was seething in rage as Sarada put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to move. Boruto was not happy about this one bit. He rolled his eyes as he heard Shikamaru saying Mitsuki’s blonde friend was a drag. Sarada couldn’t help but laugh at that but when Boruto glared at her, she tried to hide her laughter.

Boruto and Sarada were surprised that the place Naruto and his friends trained was actually the same training grounds they trained at now. Kiba immediately challenged Lee to a battle, trying to see who had more energy and endurance. Sarada branched off from Boruto to talk to Ino and Sakura, trying to figure out what their friendship was like when they were younger.

Boruto was stuck sitting at the trunk of a tree, pouting to himself as he watched Naruto and Mitsuki sitting up on a tree branch together. Naruto was whispering things in Mitsuki’s ear, causing the blue haired male to blush and hum in laughter. There was so much wrong with Naruto having a crush on Mitsuki but Naruto didn’t know that.

“Are you done pouting?”

“Huh?”

“Your pouting is annoying.”

“Uh, Neji, right?”

There was the hint of annoyance in those pale eyes as he stared down at Boruto. The blonde shrugged and that’s when Neji rolled his eyes and sat down beside him. Neji didn’t look at him as he asked, “Why are you pouting? I don’t need to have the Byakugan to see you don’t like Naruto being so close to your little blue friend.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“It’s painfully obvious.”

Boruto had remembered his father told him that Neji could come across as rude but he was just brutally honest. Boruto remembered his father said that Neji was one of the most loyal friends he had. Naruto was able to open Neji’s eyes to what destiny really is and after that day Neji followed him. Boruto figured it would be in his best interest to befriend Neji now. He also liked the fact that he was able to have a conversation with his late uncle. This moment meant the world to him.

The blonde let out a long sigh before he explained, “I’ve had my eyes on Mitsuki since our days in the academy together. It’s like right when I thought I could make a move on him I messed it all up and now he’s more interested in Naruto. I got so used to him following me everywhere and that made me get comfortable… but it’s when I got comfortable that someone came and appreciated him more than I did…”

“Do you love Mitsuki?”

“More than anything… he’s my moon.”

“Your moon?”

Boruto had his eyes trained on Mitsuki as he continued, “Mitsuki called me his sun because I shine so bright to him… but I never told him that he’s my moon. He’s the one who illuminates my path when I’m in the dark. It’s hard to be a light in the dark but he does it so effortlessly and I feel like I took him for granted. I don’t know who I am without him, you know?”

Neji’s eyes were wide as Boruto went on, “You’re nobody until you’ve got somebody. He’s the calm in my storm. There could be a thousand thoughts in my head but all it takes is him to pull me out. He’s so beautiful, Neji. Everything about him it so beautiful but nothing’s more beautiful than his mind. I swear, he’s the smartest person I know. He’s too good for me and I know that… but I’m selfish.”

“What’s selfish about wanting love?”

Neji had a small smile on his face as he turned to face Boruto. Boruto’s eyes were wide as Neji stated, “You two have a strong connection. I might not know Mitsuki as well as you but I believe Mitsuki’s just interested by Naruto, not interested _in_ him… but it’ll be bad news for the rest of us when Mitsuki turns him down.”

There was a chuckle that escaped Neji’s lips as he said that last part. Boruto gave a smile to Neji and nodded back at him. Boruto couldn’t help but feel like he needed this talk with his uncle. Boruto might still be jealous of Naruto flirting with Mitsuki but he found comfort in this moment with Neji.

“Thank you, Neji.”

* * *

“I blame Boruto for this.”

“I blame you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke, Naruto, and Konohamaru were trudging through a forest until they stumbled upon Hashirama meeting Madara at the river. The three of them hid in the bushes but it seemed that Sasuke and Naruto weren’t done arguing with each other. Konohamaru was just sitting there awkwardly in between them wondering when they would shut the fuck up.

Sasuke had a glare on his face as he leaned towards Naruto and stated, “We wouldn’t be in this mess if your son didn’t go poking his nose in business that doesn’t concern him. He’s the spitting image of you, Naruto, because you were the same way when we were growing up. You had to get involved in everyone else’s business regardless if it concerned you or not.”

Konohamaru gulped as Naruto leaned towards Sasuke and growled, “I blame you, Sasuke, because you’re the one who just walks around leaving portals unattended. You were supposed to be the smartest to graduate from the academy so you’d think you’d be smart enough to leave a shadow clone behind to guard it! It’s like you invited those kids to walk into it!”

“An open portal is not an invitation!”

“It is to children!”

“They’re thirteen!”

Konohamaru was nervous that they were going to draw attention to themselves so he grabbed the men and dragged them away from Hashirama and Madara. Sasuke and Naruto were still arguing with each other as Konohamaru pushed them towards a different river. Konohamaru rolled his eyes as he walked over to the river and splashed both of the men with water.

“Cool off, you two!”

Sasuke and Naruto turned their attention to the other male as he hissed, “We have three people missing in another time so can you two put your petty argument to the side so we can find them?! I swear if you two have another argument, I’ll make you fuck and make up! I don’t care what you have to do to keep yourselves from arguing but if I hear another peep I will ruin the future by talking to someone!”

Naruto kicked the ground as if he was avoiding apologizing to Sasuke. The dark-haired male was brooding as he looked in the other direction. Konohamaru was pulling at his hair as he exclaimed, “This is why your kids are like this! You two are children! You can’t even apologize to each other! You’re both wrong so just shake hands so we can put this behind us! We need to find them before it’s too late!”

Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes and turned to each other. Sasuke held out his hand for Naruto to shake, who took it. The two of them shook hands, muttering a miserable “sorry” to each other. Konohamaru rubbed his temples as he watched the two of them.

“I work with children no matter where I go.”

* * *

It was getting late and Boruto was wondering where Mitsuki was. Sarada and Boruto had left the group to get something to eat while Mitsuki stayed behind with an overly touchy Naruto. Boruto was now pacing around the room they had while Sarada was watching him and waiting for him to make a track from where his feet were scuffling the rug.

“Why don’t you go look for him?”

“Am I the only one weirded out by this?”

“By your dad being attracted to your crush?”

“Exactly!”

“Like father, like son, I guess.”

Boruto glared at her and stormed out of the room to find Mitsuki. Boruto was running through the streets, running into Naruto’s friends, and asking them where Naruto and Mitsuki were. Each of the friends would always direct him where they last saw them. Boruto was surprised at all the places they had been. It was like Naruto was being a tour guide showing Mitsuki all over a village he already knew.

Eventually, Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan to pin point Naruto’s location. Boruto thanked his mother and uncle before rushing off towards the fields. Hinata tilted her head as she watched Boruto run away.

“There’s something familiar about him.”

“He reminds me of Naruto.”

Boruto was running as fast as his feet would carry him. He was huffing and puffing by the time he got close to where Naruto and Mitsuki were. He was hiding in the trees, watching the pair from above. He saw that Naruto was smiling as he laid beside Mitsuki with his hands behind his head. Mitsuki had his hands by his sides as he gazed at the starry sky.

Boruto was about to jump down but he stopped when he heard Naruto say aloud, “The Third Hokage told me that my parents are watching me from the stars. Do you have parents that are watching you from the stars, Mitsuki?”

“No, but I know how you feel.”

“Are… are you like me?”

“I know how it feels to be alone.”

Naruto turned to look at Mitsuki, who was staring right back at him. Mitsuki’s voice was soft as he said, “I know how it feels to be standing in a room full of people screaming but nobody hears a thing. I know how it feels to be standing on the outside of the group looking in. You and I… we’re much alike, don’t you think?”

Boruto’s heart broke when he heard Mitsuki say that. He clutched his shirt right where his heart was. He had been one of those people who had unintentionally made Mitsuki feel like he wasn’t there. He had been one of the people who paid Mitsuki no mind because he knew Mitsuki would always be there. Mitsuki was the heart of their friends but somehow they had made him feel like he wasn’t even a part of it.

Naruto nodded to Mitsuki, who sent a small smile back at him. Mitsuki continued to look at Naruto as he continued, “I didn’t tell them I was scared of how distant I was becoming. I keep thinking that they’ll be better if I’m not involved but I can’t help but want to be with everyone… but I don’t feel that way when I’m with you and your friends. You can feel alone even in a group of people but I don’t feel that way here.”

Mitsuki smiled as Naruto reached down and held the blue haired male’s hand. The two of them turned to face each other. Neither of them said anything as Naruto pulled Mitsuki’s hand up and kissed the back of his hand. There was a deep blush on Mitsuki’s face, which caused Naruto to smile back at him.

“You’re so beautiful, Mitsuki.”

The blonde reached out with his other hand and brushed some of Mitsuki’s stray pieces of hair out of his face. Mitsuki was staring at Naruto in awe as the blonde whispered, “You don’t have to feel alone anymore… and neither do I. I don’t know what it is about you but I can’t help but want to be around you. I can’t help but want to make you smile… I wish I met you when I was growing up.”

Naruto squeezed Mitsuki’s hand as he continued, “I wish I met you when nobody wanted to be seen with me. I don’t know what kind of a childhood you had but I’m sure we could’ve had better ones if we were together. When I’m with you, Mitsuki, I don’t feel like a failure. You make me feel like I’m something… or somebody. You make me feel like I can be anything.”

“You’re everything and more, Naruto.”

There was a sparkle in Naruto’s eyes when Mitsuki said those words to him. Mitsuki squeezed his hand back, letting him know that he wasn’t alone anymore. In a way, Mitsuki was letting himself know that he wasn’t alone, either. Mitsuki had a small smile on his face as he moved closer and snuggled his head in the crook of Naruto’s neck. Naruto’s chin fit perfectly on the top of Mitsuki’s head. They wrapped their arms around each other and relaxed against one another. Boruto turned away to head back to the apartment.

Boruto knew they needed this.

* * *

Konohamaru was dragging his feet as they avoided Obito having his rampage after watching Kakashi kill Rin. They had been through so many eras that Konohamaru was starting to think finding his team was hopeless. He was thankful that Sasuke and Naruto were getting along with each other but now they were starting to remind him of how they were when they were kids acting like they didn’t care about each other even though they cared a lot for one another.

Konohamaru trudged over to a cave and parked his ass on the ground. Sasuke and Naruto sat across from him. Naruto had some sticks in his hand so he threw them in between them and let Sasuke use a quick fire style jutsu to light them to keep them warm. Sasuke and Naruto noticed that Konohamaru had a sad look in his eyes as he stared up at the stars.

“We’re gonna find them, Konohamaru.”

“Yeah… yeah, I know.”

“What’s your favorite memory with them?”

“There’s so many… but…”

Konohamaru laughed at the memory for a second. He shifted his attention towards the other two males as he stated, “We were camped out just like this one night. Sarada told Boruto that she got rid of all the spiders, even though Boruto told her that he wasn’t afraid of spiders. He’s _extremely_ afraid of spiders if you couldn’t tell.”

Naruto was snickering to himself while Sasuke was shaking his head with a smile. Konohamaru was smiling as he continued, “It was right when we were about to blow out the fire to keep Boruto from accidentally rolling into it that a spider dropped down from the ceiling on a web… Boruto was screaming like a girl and Sarada was trying to blow it away… and then there was Mitsuki…”

“Oh, God!”

Everyone was laughing as Konohamaru finished the story, “I swear, Mitsuki isn’t afraid of anything! Mitsuki saw that Sarada was trying to blow away the spider so he starts making wind style hand signs. Before I could even stop him, he blew everyone out of the cave! Even after that wind style the spider was still hanging there! Mitsuki just sat down and stared at the spider asking it to teach him its ways!”

Konohamaru had tears falling down his cheeks as Naruto’s loud laugh echoed through the cave. Even Sasuke was chuckling as he tried to picture that scene. Konohamaru didn’t realize it but the tears he was crying were both sad and happy. It felt good to reminisce on the good times he had with his team.

He didn’t even realize when they had come to mean so much to him. Boruto was such a troublemaker but he kept them on their toes. Sarada was a teacher’s pet but she kept Boruto in order. Mitsuki was a mystery but somehow he tied them all together. Konohamaru prided himself in being their captain. He could only hope that he was making his grandfather proud.

He hoped he was what these kids needed.

* * *

Boruto was actually surprised to wake up to Mitsuki in his arms. Boruto had to blink a couple times to let it sink in that Mitsuki’s head was on his chest. Boruto remembered Mitsuki sayings something before that he didn’t really need to sleep but it seemed he had a long night and needed to recharge. Boruto couldn’t help but smile at the peaceful look on Mitsuki’s face.

The blonde reached towards Mitsuki’s face and brushed his hair from his face. He could see why Naruto wanted to touch his hair so badly, it was inhumanly soft. His hand moved down to caress his cheek, which was equally as soft as his hair. Boruto envied how utterly beautiful Mitsuki was. He was so effortlessly perfect and Boruto always wondered how he did it.

He noticed that Mitsuki was only sleeping in his black long sleeve and his black pants. His kimono was neatly folded on a chair in the room. Boruto took this time to appreciate Mitsuki’s physique. He was incredibly thin but he knew that Mitsuki was stronger than he looked. Mitsuki was someone who was easily underestimated and Boruto wondered if he liked being underestimated so he could prove them wrong.

“Is everything alright, Boruto?”

“Mitsuki! Yeah, I’m just... appreciating the view.”

“What view?”

“You.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened, as if he wasn’t sure if he heard Boruto right. The blonde had a warm smile on his face as he pulled Mitsuki closer to him so their lips were a mere inch apart. There was a blush on Mitsuki’s face, as if he was uncertain if Boruto was going to kiss him or if it was all in his head. Boruto chuckled before he leaned in and pressed his lips against the blue haired male’s.

The kiss was everything Mitsuki had hoped it would be. It was hungry and desperate but also filled with emotion. Mitsuki tangled his hands in Boruto’s blonde hair while Boruto’s hands roamed all over Mitsuki’s body. They broke apart so that Boruto could sit with his back against the headboard. He pulled Mitsuki onto his lap so the two of them could be at a better angle.

Boruto bit Mitsuki’s lip, as if he was demanding entrance. Mitsuki hummed in laughter as he opened his mouth and felt Boruto dominate the kiss. Mitsuki was moaning as he felt Boruto break the kiss to leave a hickey on his pale neck. Once Boruto was finished with his work, he kissed it as if he was leaving his final touches. The two boys looked into each other’s eyes. They were panting but there smiles on their faces.

They gasped and turned to face the door when they heard Sarada walk in. She had a knowing smile on her face as she crossed her arms, “I knew it would be a good idea to take a walk around the village this morning. It’s about time you two figured it out and got together.”

The two boys smiled at each other and nodded. Mitsuki got off of Boruto and walked over to put his kimono on, only to find that Boruto had beat him to it. Boruto had a grin on his face as he helped Mitsuki into his kimono. Sarada had a small smile on her face as she watched Boruto and Mitsuki get ready for the day together. She thought they were a mess before but they were even more of a mess now that they were together.

As they were getting ready for the day, Mitsuki froze. Boruto was right at his side, holding his face and asking what was wrong. Mitsuki’s eyes darted to the left and then to the right before he whispered, “Sasuke is close… I think he brought Lord Seventh and Konohamaru-sensei. I need to wipe the Konoha 12’s memories before it’s too late. Boruto and Sarada, bring them here.”

“How are you going to wipe their memories?”

“Tell them we’re having tea.”

“Mitsuki-“

“Just trust me, okay?”

Boruto and Sarada had no idea what was going on in Mitsuki’s head but they decided to trust him. Sarada nodded to Mitsuki and ran out to collect Naruto and his friends. Boruto placed a quick kiss on Mitsuki’s forehead before he ran out after her. Mitsuki quickly unrolled a scroll from his back pouch, summoning the tea pot and cups that Orochimaru had once used to wipe his own memories.

As Mitsuki stirred the tea, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t want to do this. Part of him wanted them to remember him in the future but he knew that would be selfish of him. He shouldn’t change the course of history all because he wanted people who understood and valued him. As Mitsuki poured the tea into each cup, a stray tear fell from his cheek and into the cup he was going to give to Naruto.

Mitsuki wiped his tear stained face as he sensed everyone’s chakras coming towards him. Mitsuki had a bright smile on his face as he turned to the door to see Naruto running towards him with a grin on his face. Naruto picked him up around his waist and twirled him around, telling him that it was a good morning now that he saw Mitsuki.

The two of them were laughing as their friends entered the room. Naruto placed him on the ground and quickly grabbed the tea that Mitsuki had made for him. One by one, Mitsuki gave the tea to his newfound friends. There were tears in Mitsuki’s eyes as he watched them all drink the tea at the same time. Tears were falling down his face as one by one the Konoha 12 genin fell to the floor.

Naruto was on his last legs but he managed to stumble over to Mitsuki. Just as he was about to fall, Mitsuki caught him. The two of them fell to the ground together. Naruto was struggling to wipe Mitsuki’s tears away as he whispered, “You’re too pretty to be crying, Mitsuki.”

“I hope you don’t forget me, Naruto.”

“I could never forget you, Mitsuki.”

Naruto’s vision started to fade and that’s when he slumped to the floor. Mitsuki had silent tears pouring down his face, which then fell onto Naruto and streamed down his face. Boruto wanted to go to Mitsuki to try to make it better but Sarada reached out and grabbed his shoulder. She shook her head but she had a frown on her face.

“He needs this.”

* * *

“There they are!”

Konohamaru had spotted his team walking into the forest. He took off in a mad dash towards his team. Mitsuki could be seen talking to his friends but it was too late. Konohamaru had grabbed all three of them and squeezed them. Boruto was desperately trying to get free, Sarada was gasping for air, and Mitsuki was just accepting the hug with a smile on his face.

“I’m so glad we found you guys!”

“Let us go, big bro Konohamaru!”

Konohamaru had a sheepish smile on his face as he released his team. As Boruto was catching his breath, he felt someone smack the back of his head. He looked up to yell at whoever hit him but he gulped when he saw Sasuke and Naruto standing above him with glares on their faces. Boruto rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to explain himself.

Mitsuki was just humming in laughter as Sarada, Konohamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke all yelled at Boruto for his reckless behavior. Sasuke shook his head and turned to activate a portal to bring them back to the present day. One by one, they jumped into the portal until Mitsuki was the last one to jump through. Sasuke looked back at Mitsuki, not missing the sad look in his eyes as he stared at the entrance of the Leaf.

“You met Naruto, didn’t you?”

Mitsuki nodded slowly back at the older male. Sasuke walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder as he stated, “He’s got this way about him that makes you want to be around him. I wanted to… I wanted to thank you for being good to him during this time. He needed a friend right now and… I’m glad it was you.”

“Thank you, Sasuke.”

“Let’s go home.”

The blue haired male nodded and the two of them jumped into the portal together. Mitsuki smiled as he saw Boruto and Sarada staring out the window, exclaiming that everything they knew was back. Mitsuki looked at Naruto, humming in laughter as he was rubbing his head. Boruto had grabbed Konohamaru and Sarada and told them that he wanted to train.

Boruto dragged them out of them room, calling over his shoulder for Mitsuki to come with them. Mitsuki was going to follow them out but he stopped by the door and turned around to face Naruto. The blonde was still rubbing his head but his eyes widened as he saw Mitsuki tilting his head and smiling back at him.

Realization hit Naruto like a train as bits and pieces of his memory came back to him. These memories were blurry but he could have sworn that Mitsuki was in some of them. Mitsuki kept his smile on his face as he spoke to the Hokage.

“You’re everything and more, Naruto.”

Sasuke watched with suspicious eyes as Mitsuki waved goodbye and exited the room. Naruto had a confused look on his face as he pointed to Mitsuki and then pointed back to himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched Naruto try to piece everything together. Sasuke thought Naruto was rather troublesome.

But so was Mitsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading again! :) Thank you for bearing with me on how it's low key weird how Boruto was jealous of his young father for trying to make a move on Mitsuki. I just had to add that little part at the end where Naruto starts to recognize Mitsuki from his memories and Mitsuki's a little shit saying stuff he knew Naruto would remember. I wasn't expecting to write this but once the idea came I had to run with it. Anyways, I hope to catch you all on the next one! Sorry for any mistakes! Don't forget to leave some love if you liked it :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone! Catch y'all on the flipside :)


End file.
